A Golden Opportunity
by Cassandra Phoenix
Summary: Kenny has known for a while now that he's been in love with Marjorine, but he struggles with the fact that Marjorine is, in reality, Butters. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Author:** Cassandra Phoenix

**Rating:** M for language and sexual humor/situations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or it's characters, they belong to Matt && Trey.

**Pairings:** Marjorine/Kenny/Butters & many more...

**Summary:** Kenny has known for a while now that he's been in love with Marjorine, but he struggles with the fact that Marjorine is, in reality, Butters. So what will our favorite playboy do when this realization hits him full force and he is thrown at chance for a golden opportunity.

**--x--**

**Prologue**

**--x--**

It all started with that stupid fortune telling device, we know now it was nothing but a toy, but back then it was...everything. It became my everything. If it wasn't for that stupid toy I never would have met her.

The moment she stepped into the classroom I knew I was doomed.

Her hair flowing behind her as she took several graceful yet nervous steps towards the front of the class. The brown purse hung limp to her side, in an odd way, accentuating her slender, porcelain figure. It was the first time I had seen her. I didn't stay for the theatrics after the pig incident from the previous night instead headed home early for a waffle. But there she was standing in right front of me in her blue flowered shirt. I felt my face flush from within the darkness of my hood, thank god my face was hidden, there was no telling what the guys would think.

As Cartman "coughed" about how great things were going my eyes roamed the rest of the guys. How could they not notice how...nice she looked? And why did the girl's mock her, just because she wasn't apart of their perfect little clique, she didn't have feelings? I just wanted to slap all of them and scream at the top of my lungs how amazing this _girl_ was.

That night in the bushes I replayed the afternoon in my mind over and over again.

During lunch she wasn't too sure of where to sit. Luckily, I was the one she had asked help from, mid question she took a gentle hold of my arm. I could feel the heat of her touch through the fabric of my parka and it send sparks down my spine. My cheeks burned, all I could do was clench my fists and mutter with my head hung low.

"With the girls, stupid."

I felt the warmth of her touch fade away as she dropped her hand to her side.

"O-oh s-sorry I should have known..."

When she walked away with her eyes glued to the floor obviously hurt, I mentally kicked my ass.

The girl of my dreams, fun, happy-go-lucky, and beautiful. Jesus, she was beautiful, her long golden locks trapped by three satin bows and her cerulean eyes that just loved to dazzle.

Who could send tingles all the way _down there_, if you know what I mean, with just one look. And I had already hurt her, within one day...one fucking day.

But, it was heaven to watch her sway with music like a leaf dancing in the wind. The way she moved her body at the slumber party, to Justin Timberlake of all things; plus that make-over the girls had given her...dear god. I had to close my eyes and think of Mrs. Garrison just to keep myself, well limp.

Marjorine.

Even her name was beautiful. She was perfect, she had to be. There was just one little problem though... _she_ was Butters.

I may have been just a kid but I knew I wasn't one for love and I sure as hell didn't swing that way. No, I, Kenny McCormick was all about the tits, ask anyone. Everybody knows that if you want to know anything about sex or women you come to Kenny.

You know, now that I think about it I should blame Cartman. It was that fatass' fault in the first place causing all that hype about the girl's fortune telling device. Then it was also his idea to dress Butters up as a female spy.

The bastard.

After I blew up the paper contraption I fell asleep to the thought of Marjorine. I couldn't get Marjorine off my mind, things like the way her face would light up when she smiled, kept creeping into my mind. I was forced to look at the old Playboys hidden under my mattress after the Mrs. Garrison thing some how transformed into Marjorine's first moments in class. To say the least the mags didn't help...I woke up about 2 in the morning, hard and my boxers damp.

Even after Butters had returned to school from his 3 week grounding, I avoided him like the plague. It wasn't until he came up to me a few days later, apologizing "just in case he did anything to upset me," did I actually see him again.

And there was nothing, no tingles, no heart racing, nothing.

That's when I realized I was in-that I liked Marjorine, not Butters.

That-that was good right?

After that things went back to normal and thoughts of Marjorine faded as I grew older. The whole thing became a distant memory that I didn't dare visit, there was no way in hell I would go back there.

Then Butters came out of the closet in the 8th grade, it was about 3 months later when he admitted he had a crush on me. The memories came flooding back and I didn't hesitate to set him straight, to tell him I was straight. Admittedly I'm a known playboy and there were always rumors, but like I said, I stuck to the tits.

Sure, I might not stay with a girl longer than a week or two; and I had only just lost my virginity the year before to one of the Raisin's Girls.

Ferrari, I think.

But that wasn't important, what was, was for me to make sure Butters knew that I was straight. So I _proved it_ to him the best way I could think of. By avoiding him for the rest of the day and screwing Red later that night.

I knew I fucked up the next day when I walked into the bathroom during 1st period, ditching of course, and heard him crying. Bebe, the blabber mouth and Red's best friend, had obviously left a path of destruction with her gossip.

Leaning against the cold tile wall, I slowly slid to the floor. Letting my head fall forward as I rested an arm on my raised knee. I don't know how long I sat there listening to his sobbing but it felt like forever. When he finally began to unlatch the stall door I quickly ran out and home. I don't think he ever knew I was there. Soon after though, Butters pulled away from our group and started hanging out with Craig and them.

But it didn't really change anything.

No matter how hard I tried to forget what I had heard in that bathroom, I couldn't. The memories stayed, lingering in the back of my mind. I had hurt him so much in such a short period of time. In a way, I had hurt the one I loved so long ago...again. So I did the only thing I could do, continued avoiding him and sleeping around, forcing the memories back where they belonged...

In the back of my mind where I couldn't-wouldn't remember any of it.

**----x----**

EVERYTHING was going fine. My promiscuous relationship with Porscha and Heidi had recently ended. Now I was looking forward to getting some action from the delicious Milly. I had started bringing in money from my after school job at the garage, which fucking rocks. There's just something about getting dirty and working with your hands thats just well, addicting.

I hadn't spoken to or really looked at Butters in the better part of 3 years, or at least I tried not to. He had grown out his hair over the last year and I couldn't help but notice how girly he looked. Ever since the incident in 8th grade Bebe had taken him under her wing so to speak. Butters was like her own personal living, breathing doll. He was starting to look more like..._her_.

Not that I cared or even paid attention to him but like I said, I couldn't help but notice.

Oh yeah, things were great, that is, until the first day of our junior year.

I had actually missed the first month of school along with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. We had been on a "Mexican Adventure" thanks to Kyle insisting on setting free several dolphins into the ocean. He said it was for his dad and Stan being the whipped pussy he is for his best friend, (almost as much as he is for his current flame, Anne) had decided that we should all go along with him.

Asshole.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so bad. I went along for the ride, hung out with my best friends and didn't have do anything.

Cartman being the "buff man" that he was, (sure he wasn't really what you would call fat anymore but there was still some pudge around his baby face) claimed the lifting rights. That suited me just fine, I just sat back and enjoyed my free vacation in Mexico.

Though I have to admit I did work diligently in the decorating of fattie's face with permanent marker after he passed out from exhaustion. He honestly thought he could lift 3 dolphins by himself, idiot.

When we returned to Colorado I didn't immediately run off and open my arms to embrace the hell known as school like the others. Instead I decided to spend a week home, I deserved a little break after all I had been through. It was hard trying to decide what to doodle on Cartman's pudgy face!

So when I finally decided to drag my fine ass to school I was, to say the least, in for a surprise.

**--**

It's bad I know and short...I hate beginnings they are always such a pain to write. That's why I figured I would just get it over with, like a band-aid. Ya know quickly rip it off or in this case write it down. Haha.

(that was a lame joke...i know, shut it)

Cassandra Phoenix


	2. Chapter 1

**Note:** **Major** thanks to **InnerSakura101** and **BratChild3** for reviewing!!! I feel so loved ;] Also I'm posting this a little early because I will be leaving for San Diego tomorrow and it's about a 2 day trip from where I'm at. I was originally planning on posting this on Sunday or Monday but like I said I will be traveling and I don't really want to keep you guys waiting. You know how traveling with family is. So...here you go! 3

With that said, I got a lot of story alerts and author alerts so **thank you** to everyone who added me and "A Golden Opportunity." Readers, feel free to review for anything. How you liked the story, how you didn't and things like that. I admit reviews are like crack and authors love to hear what readers think or at least I do.

Let me log back on to reviews, lots and lots of reviews people!

**--x--**

"You stay the fuck out of this Jew-fag!"

"Don't belittle my people FATASS! And he was just trying to help!"

"Dude don't even bother wit--"

"Both of you just shut the fuck up, I don't give a shit about your opinion!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I rounded the corner. I knew those voices better than my own.

Cartman, Kyle, and Stan.

"Hello Ladies," I cooed as they came into view. Their heads turned simultaneously towards me, each of their expressions clearly plastered on their faces.

Stan had a weak smile on his lips, a show for me I'm sure. He had never really fought with me like he did constantly with Cartman or swoon over me like with Kyle. No, instead Stan had always tried to keep me out of the fights. I'm not really sure why he did but if there was a fight within a 5 mile radius Stan was sure to steer me clear of it.

Kyle, now that boy was for sure the son of Sheila Broflovski, with that flaming red hair and a temper to match how could he not be? I don't think there has ever been a day he and Cartman have actually gotten along. His cheeks were still red with rage, his eyes narrowed towards the lard butt. I wonder if it will ever end...probably not.

Eric T. Cartman, I wouldn't dare say his middle name. Yeah, yeah, he wasn't as big as when we were younger, but I would probably still die if he sat on me. Ha! No, Cartman wasn't all that bad, he was my best friend after all. Sure, we weren't amazing "super best friends" like Stan and Kyle but what we had, worked. That's all that mattered. But his expression came as a shock to me. There was no glint in his eye or a smirk glued to his face like he usually had when enjoying a little "jew torment;" as he liked to call it.

This, was a bad sign.

"Eh Kenneh, shut the fuck up and keep your po'r ass-self out of this!" His fists were clenched as he glared daggers at me.

I snickered. "What did Wendy dump your ass again?"

"FUCK YOU," he screamed, flipped me the bird then slammed some passing freshman kid into the lockers.

Wow, obviously I was right on the money.

"Look at what you did you fat fuck!" Kyle knelt down helping the kid up, blood gushing out his nose. "Come on Stan let's take him to the nurse." He said before walking off towards the nurse's office. Stan gave me one last look before I waved him away. I just didn't feel the need for his mothering right now. He sighed, hands in his pockets and ran off to catch Kyle.

I leaned back against the lockers, pulled my hood up and waited. Sometimes I miss my old parka, not that I don't love my orange hoodie, (a 14th birthday gift from Cartman, he'll deny it till the end) but it just wasn't the same. That parka was amazing, it had been through so much shit and then poof one growth spurt later and its all over. It was funny how things like that happen.

There was a soft thump that pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over at Cartman, he sighed.

"Token?" He shook his head.

"That damn Gregory kid," he smacked his head back against the lockers. "It's the second time she's dumped me this month." Another sigh.

I don't understand what he sees in her, much less in dating her. No offense to Wendy, she's great, it's just-hell I don't see the point in dating at all. All that talk about falling in love and looking for "the one", ha, whatever, that's all just stupid shit for those love sick losers. But like I said this loser was my best friend.

"Well maybe you should keep calling her a 'hippie bitch,' I'm sure she _loves_ that." I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

A simple, "Ha-ha," was the only reply.

Smirking, I play punched him on the shoulder. "Cheer up dude, you guys will be back together by the end of the week, you always are."

I could tell he was forcing his grin, "yea you're probably right."

The bell rang.

I lifted off the lockers and stretched, my hood dropping to my shoulders. I spotted Milly on her way to class from the corner of my eye. My hoodie lifted, exposing my boxers and some skin as I stretched my arms above my head. She stopped in her tracks watching me, the lust evident in her eyes. Slowly, I lowered my arms and flashed her my famous, leg jelling, "Kenny Grin." Milly's cheeks turned an ever so light pink, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Giggling, she quickly turned and walked to her class.

"You man whore." Laughing, Cartman shoved me to the side. I just shrugged, grinning like a fool.

South Park High, one of those old run down high schools, that really, every tiny town had. It wasn't so bad that students were scared the building would fall down on us one day. Instead, it was just old enough to give the school a bit of character, it was...nice.

Kyle had so kindly hand delivered me, my class schedule the day before, what a sweetheart. Just the thought of it made me roll my eyes. First period, luckily, was Junior English. That meant they squeezed the entire junior student body in one tiny classroom because the teachers were too lazy to teach the class a second time. That also meant I would be with the gang or the "Bomb Squad" as we were often referred as.

The nickname was born during Freshman year, when, for the school talent show we performed to Tom Jones' "Sex Bomb." Let's just say the ladies really enjoyed it when our shirts were suddenly flying through the air towards the audience. Detention lasted for a month but it was _so_ worth it. Even Cartman would agree, that's the night him and Wendy first got together.

We entered through the same doorway Milly had walked in moments before. I scanned the room there were few empty seats left, all on the front row.

Damn.

I hated the front row for many reasons. Right now the most important being that Milly was no where near the front row. Second, if you sat on the front row the teachers always expected you to be paying attention. Any other row could slack off and fall asleep but oh no not the front.

I slid into the nearest open seat which happened to be in front of Kyle. Cartman worked his way into the desk just to my left with Stan sitting behind him.

"Oh, Greg don't!" Wendy giggled. I turned just in time to see Cartman stiffen to the sound of her voice, down a few seats from Stan sat Wendy. She was currently giggling as Gregory attacked her waist from behind.

"Stupid hippie bitch," Cartman muttered under his breath. I shook my head, he was almost green with envy.

"Looks like you've been replaced lard ass," Kyle snickered.

"Don't start with me Jew."

"Jesus Christ," Stan closed his eyes as he pinched the ridge of his nose. "Look, if you had just listen to me this morning, instead of acting like a dick."

Hell, here we go again, and class hasn't even started.

"Shut the hell up Stan you don-"

I didn't hear the rest of Cartman's bickering through the second bell, not that I cared. I didn't even notice him start back on Kyle and then turn to me. Most likely swearing, I couldn't really tell, I was slumped down in my seat, trying to drown him out. What caught my attention though, was when he froze. His mouth still open from stopping mid sentence, his eyes wide, staring intently at me. No, past me, towards the door. I arched an eyebrow at him before turning my head to whatever had Cartman so captivated.

My eyes were met with a pair of intense cerulean blues. I had no control over my body as I felt it stiffen, forcing me to sit up.

_Marjorine_.

My eyes traveled leisurely down her body. Her honey blond hair traveled just past her shoulders, pulled back from one side of her face by a lime green clip. She wore a white tank top that ended about an inch from her dark denim shorts, revealing the tiniest amount of skin. I felt my lips part as I scanned down her mile long legs. Her lime green toes contrasted nicely with her white flip flops.

"Butters!" Called Bebe's shrill voice.

It was enough to pull me out of my stupor. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I forced my eyes back to _Butters_ face. Her ey-his eyes, pulled away from mine, cheeks flush. I watched him cross in front of me to sit on the other side of Cartman, next to Bebe.

I caught Cartman staring at me with an amused look on his face. He knew I had been avoiding Butters as much as humanly possible, that's probably why he froze when he walked in. But Cartman thought it was because of the whole crush thing back in the 8th grade; or at least that's what he used to think. His expression gave me the feeling that his opinion had changed.

Fuck.

I was definitely busted for checking out..._Butters_.

I felt my face burn at the thought. Immediately, I yanked my hood up and whipped around to face the front of the class.

Mr. Hartford quickly walked in and began some lecture about how rhetorical devices rule the world or some shit like that. I didn't really hear any of it, too busy studying the natural designs of my wooden desk. I could feel three sets of eyes on me, if Cartman had noticed my ogling, then Stan and Kyle sure as hell would have too.

Double fuck.

I slumped over my desk, setting my chin on my arms. I would not go back there, not to 8th grade and definitely not back to 4th. No, that was all in the past, distant memories never to be visited again ever.

"Mr. McCormick!"

Fuck fuck fuckitty fuck fuck!

I could just feel all the eyes burning holes in me. Why didn't I just have a huge arrow in lights over my head saying, "HEY LOOK AT ME!!!"

"Mr. McCormick could you please make the effort to try and pay attention in my class." It was more of a statement than a question.

Lifting my head off my arms, I quickly sat up, wanting the spot light off me. Mr. Hartford eyed me for a few more seconds then turned back to the white board, moving past his whole rhetorical devices lecture. Actually, starting to write examples of what I guessed to be the rhetorical devices he had been so keen on me learning about.

I didn't understand any of it, not that I was paying attention anyways. It came in and out, oxymorons, metaphors, and onamotopieeea. Like I was supposed to know what the hell that was. Though, I did have to try to contain myself when he started on spoonerism. Cartman couldn't control his snickering, which in turn made Wendy scoff. Followed by a flash of Cartman's middle finger, directed to none other than Wendy of course. It was practically any other _normal_ boring day.

After a while I caught myself leaning forward, glancing past fatass.

Trying to see out the window.

Yeah.

It was a natural thing for any bored teen to want to try and see out the window. Right? With my new found reasoning I let myself lean forward again. The sky was a gorgeous blue, the sun was shining, birds chirping, leaves blowing in the wind, Marjorine was pouting her lips as she doodled on her paper, the ground was damp from the snow, cars passing in the distan-wait....what?

I stumbled with my thoughts trying to remember, there was no way I just thought that. N-no way.

Marjorine looked up and over to me. I was frozen, a delicate smile slowly formed on her lips. Was it getting hot in here? I tried to turn my head but my goddamn eyes wouldn't move. Jesus! Why couldn't I look away? I felt like a deer forever trapped by headlights. Yeah, it was definitely getting hot in here, I could feel the sweat building.

Why the hell didn't she look away? Look away!

I couldn't breath, there wasn't any air. Where the hell is all the air? Who stole the air, I'm gonna die! I can't brea--

Ow! What the?!

I blinked, breaking eye contact. I wasn't boiling to death and I could breath again, thank god.

There was no way I was going to get locked in that again, whatever the hell that was. Instead I bent down to pick up the object of my savior, a pencil. Whoever threw it is a god. A faint cough caught my attention, I glanced up to find Stan, a sly smile plastered on his face and a raised eyebrow. Stan, you beast you, I owe you big time. Next time you want dating pointers they are yours, you won't even have to ask. An-and I'll do your laundry for a yea-

"Butters?" He mouthed.

Son of a...

I grimaced at the name, shaking my head and waving the pencil. Yeah, you can forget all about your dating pointers you ass; and by the time I'm done you won't have clothes left to wash!

I mouthed a "thanks" in return then snapped the pencil in two, Stan's mouth fell open. If there was one thing everyone knew about Stan it was that he only carried around one pencil. Not that, that was bad or anything, I never brought a pencil. But Stan had an issue with pencils, it was like his own little OCD thing. The year Cartman found out Stan had suffered about 170 broken pencils.

There was a quiet sigh and our little Jewish friend set a brand new pencil on Stan's desk. The raven haired boy grinned at his "super best friend." Why don't they just shove their tongues down each others throats already and get it over with? I rolled my eyes facing the front again.

Forget it. Mr. Hartford was pacing the front of the class, reading from a book. There were flashes of the cover every once in a while, "The Grapes of Wrath."

Lame.

Daringly I cast a quick glance towards the other side of the room.

Bebe.

She whispered something to Mar-Butters, as Stan had so sweetly reminded me. There was no doubt in my mind that ever since 8th grade Bebe had been out to get me. Not really sure why, but I had a feeling it had to do with Butters becoming her play thing. Butters began to look over his shoulder. I could feel my heart start to pound in my chest. His eyes searching...

BBBBRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!

I basically flew out of my seat, praying to be the first out of class. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life and I was paying for it with a throbbing knee. Damn desk. Not to mention that Milly probably thought I was insane.

Great Kenny, you see Butters once and you're already acting like a complete fool, just great.

Second period was alright, luckily the only important person I shared it with was Stan. Still, he managed to constantly remind me of first period. Staring and throwing questioning looks at me the entire time. He even had the balls to ask me, "if there was anything I wanted to talk about."

"Sure, what's the answer to question 5?" I thought he was going to slap me with the look he gave me.

When lunch came, we all piled into Kyle's car heading to City Wok. Cartman being the oh-so-great friend that he is, bluntly refused the drop the whole staring thing. I resorted to just plain ignoring him, after a while. Which by the way is hard with his whiney ass voice. Pretty soon Stan's motherly instincts took over and he told him off; they started with insults that escalated until it brought Kyle in and the "fatass," "jew" insults started flying. All I cared about was that the subject was no longer "Kenny's sexual orientation."

Not that there was anything to question about it and Cartman knew it; that's most likely the reason why he dropped it so soon. That, and he would never pass up a chance to fight with Stan which would ultimately bring in Kyle.

Third period, trigonometry. That went over as well as it could, being that it was a combination of math and me. I was doing my best to actually concentrate in that class. Why? No other reason but to keep Marjorine...away. My mind was spinning and it seemed the more I actually _tried_ to listen to the ramblings of the teacher the more I was remembering.

The first day in our conquest to get steal the fortune telling device, the night I fell asleep on a pile of Playboys, and this morning. All in all, it sorta felt like I was trapped in some weird twilight zone deja vu re-run.

I was engulfed in memories and emotions. So much so, I was surprised to find myself in the boys locker room for fourth period. When had I left Mrs. Duncan's class, how had I even gotten here. Quickly, I changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts already in my locker. No doubt Kyle's doing seeing how he is the school guru. I was pulling back on my hoodie, about to zip up when I heard it.

"Hey Butters, I'll meet you in the gym!"

"Ok Clyde!"

Shit! I had to get out and fast. Why did he even have P.E., Butters hated sports, something I learned back in elementary. Since Butters would be heading towards the gym I figured my best bet was the back emergency exit...wrong.

As soon as I rounded the corner I came face to face with..._her_.

Her hair was pulled into two lose pig-tails, tied off with matching lime green ribbons. She had already changed into the uniformal white t-shirt and black shorts with a pair of white tennis shoes.

"O-oh well hey there Kenny."

The voice brought me out of my daze. That wasn't Marjorine, it was Butters.

Still, I struggled to reply, "uhhgg gggbuuhhmmha." It was times like these I wished for my old parka, to be able to pull the strings and just disappear. Hide away forever until it was safe come back into the world.

I must have just been standing there looking like an idiot because Butters spoke again.

"Uh Kenny are you alright?"

"I uh guh," I turned on my heels, planning to make a run for it. Instantly, I slammed into something, something hard. Rapidly I was thrown to the ground in a white, hot ball of pain. The anguish was unbearable and I couldn't move. My torment ended tortuously slow casting me to the bliss and calm of a black nothingness.

**--**

Sorry for making this forever long but I was trying not to jump around, then at the same time I didn't want to go crazy with details. So moving along...I know some of you are probably wondering if a) Kenny is dead and if he'll be dying a lot like in the series or b) he got knocked out and if so what the crap did he hit?!

I'll tell you one thing I have decided on if I want him to die or not. But you'll have to review and wait for the next chapter ;]

Cassandra


	3. Chapter 2

**Note:** **Major** thanks to all of my reviewers **Blitzdrake, InnerSakura101, GuiGUI12, PuffleKiss, sadest dreams, Nyix** and anyone else who may have reviewed. I love you! It was a great coming home gift, haha. I'm so excited to hear all of you are enjoying the story.

Sorry it took so long to post, while I was on vacation I didn't have a lot of time to write. But, I was able to get the chapter pretty much done. Then, when I came home I started on cleaning it up, adding parts, removing parts, and all that fun stuff. THEN, I came down with the flu and didn't really feel like doing anything, much less writing. So, sorry again for the wait.

**One more thing! **At the end of the chapter in my little "end note," I've posted a question for ALL my readers, and I would love, if you can, if you would either give me your answer in a message, or in a review.

Thanks a ton!!!

**--x--**

If there was ever, _anything_ worse than waking up after an all weekend, non-stop drinking binge, it was this. There was no way to explain how my head felt, well maybe. If you have ever been on an all weekend, non-stop drinking binge, beaten over the head with a shovel, then shoved into a brick wall at the same time...then you might know what I'm talking about.

"Uhg," I reached up to grab my throbbing head. "Shit." I felt something wet and sticky on my forehead.

"H-hey," something slapped my hand away and replaced it with a cool damp cloth. Letting my hand fly over my head, it hit something soft. I turned my hand trying to figure out what it was and grabbed onto a thin cloth.

"Will you stop moving please?"

My eyes snapped open, a porcelain face gazed down at me, with a hint of worry.

"Marjorine?"

Her face wrinkled and looked taken-a-back, then she let out a light laugh.

"I guess you bumped your head a little harder than I thought."

Realization hit.

Above me, Butters looked down with a small smile and _my_ hand gripping _his_ P.E. Shirt.

Shit, I didn't just call him...

Did I-wait, if he's looking down at me, then that means I'm in his...

I released Butters shirt, quickly sitting up. The partially pink towel slid from my forehead and fell to the tiled locker floor with a loud plop. I, instantly regretted my decision when the pounding in my head increased, followed closely by light-headedness. My hands cradling my head.

"Shh-hit," I closed my eyes. "What happened?" My brain felt like it was going to explode through my skull.

A gentle hand began to pull me back down, I struggled but he was relentless. Finally, I fell back into his lap. The towel was replaced on my forehead, I tried to brush it off, but Butters' soft, warm hand constantly blocked mine.

I gave in, letting my hand fall to the ground, trying to ignore the tingle it had.

That's when I noticed the cloth was actually beginning to dull the pounding in my head. I opened my eyes to the sound of his voice again.

"You spun around so fast you slammed right into the corner of that row of lockers."

I looked up and over to the row of lockers he mentioned. A large splat of dried blood, frozen forever dripping down the green paint.

Stupid locker, if it hadn't been there then I wouldn't have to be stuck alone with Butters, let alone in his lap.

"You cut your forehead pretty bad, and manged to knock yourself out for at least 2 minutes."

"Lame."

Closing my eyes as he, I assumed, started to wipe away some of the blood. I struggled to think about anything but the situation I was in. Could this day get any worse?

God, I hope not.

We stayed there, me, eyes closed in his lap and him tending to my cut. A few moments later he let out a quiet sigh, sounding almost disappointed.

"What?" I asked, eyes closed and my annoyance apparent.

I winced when he lightly pressed a finger close to what I guessed was my cut.

"It's a pretty nasty cut, you may need a stitch or two." To that I opened my eyes.

"Oh no," if there was one thing I, Kenny McCormick hated, it was doctors. Especially that Dr. Doctor at Hell's Pass.

"There is no way I'm going to let some doctor stitch me up."

Butters eyes met mine, his little pig tails falling over his shoulders. He eyed me while thinking my words over.

"Okay, then how's this?"

Those familiar cerulean eyes still on mine, it was hypnotizing. Fuck, not this again, I wanted to look away.

"I have a bandaid in my locker, let me put it on. Then you can take an aspirin or something when you get home."

How could I say no? I mean the sooner we got this over with the sooner I could get away from him. If I refused he'd probably insist on taking me. And, I didn't even want to begin to think about what would happen to me in the hands of Dr. Doctor.

It was Butters who broke eye contact when I finally nodded in agreement. He helped me to sit up when I noticed that he had been sitting on his legs, to keep my head up. I couldn't help but feel bad, I may had been struggling to get to the nearest bench but he was too. I figured that in trying to keep me comfortable, his legs had fallen asleep. Butters shook out each leg, took a few steps then sighed, heading towards his locker.

He had to hold up my bangs as he placed two butterfly bandages onto the cut. I winced but didn't look away. It was my turn to eye him as he concentrated my forehead. He looked so much like _her_, and yet there was something different about Butters. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

He moved my bangs and placed another, larger bandaid over the others. His hands clutched my face as he lowered his lips over my cut. I sat there frozen, un-able to move out of pure shock. When my bangs fell back over my eyes he smiled.

"I better get to class before everybody starts worrying about me..."

With that, he left me sitting on the bench like a complete idiot, knuckles white from gripping the bench, and forehead burning.

After a few minutes I figured, fuck it. I quickly changed and headed out the back door as I had originally intended. Pausing only to glance in the mirror, raising my bangs up to look at the Hello Kitty bandaid on my forehead.

**--x--**

I walked in silence down the street replaying what happened over and over again in my mind. Sure Butters had always cared about others. If someone was hurt he was the first to try to help, even if it was Cartman. But that didn't explain the butterfly bandages. He was still the quiet, shy, feminine boy everyone used to enjoy making fun of. That I enjoyed making fun of.

There was definitely something different about him and, there was that kiss. A kiss that didn't seem to mean anything.

That mean _didn't_ mean anything. I should have expected that from Butters, of course the freak still had a crush on me.

Great, just wonderful.

Why the hell did I even care? Butters has had a crush on me for years now, why should it make any difference now?

It didn't.

"GAH!"

I kicked a rock out of frustration. The rock hit the trunk of the closest tree and shattered, the fucking ROCK broke, what the hell?! What did that mean? Was it a sign? Probably, I had only seen Butters twice this year, and my life had already gone to hell.

"Kenny?" I stopped in my tracks, looking up from the ground.

"Huh," I was at the garage, past the city limits.

The owner, Burke, cocked an eyebrow at me, staring. He checked his watch, then shook his head. He knew I was skipping...again.

"Hey, at least I made it through my first three classes," I said as I made my way over.

Burke was an elderly man in his late 40's, brown eyes and grayish hair. He wasn't exactly what you would call in shape but he wasn't plump either. I'd been working for him "offically" for about 4 months. Before that, Burke would just let me hang around when I needed a get away, letting me help out every once in a while. He had a daughter in college, up in Aspen. I'd seen a picture of her once, pretty and from what I heard, a killer mechanic.

"Yeah, yeah, get your butt to work then." He jerked his thumb back towards the garage.

I walked over to my own little experiment, a '67 Pontiac Firebird, I named "Betty." She was a piece, about to be destroyed at the junk yard, a hidden rose. I bought her with my first pay check and Burke let me keep her in the garage.

I spent most of my free time on her but still worked on other cars by myself or with Burke. Sometimes, I'd be working on a car and Burke would call me over to show me how to fix a carburetor; or he would teach me simple things like how a certain sound meant "time to replace the wheel bearing."

To me, this was a thousand times better than school. Burke gave me all access to his tools, if anything went missing or broke I replaced it. And, I liked it that way, he trusted me but at the same time he gave me responsibilities.

He taught me and when I needed it, he listened.

I stripped off my hoodie setting it on Betty's roof. Burke was working on a old truck, replacing the radiator. The truck looked like it had been shot multiple times over the years. Jimbo's.

"Hey Burke, you got an aspirin?"

"Sorry kiddo," he looked over at me. "What you got a hangover or something?"

"Haha, you're funny you know that?"

He grinned, "I try."

There wasn't any other vehicles in the garage, "need any help then?"

Burke's head was buried under the hood, he waved harshly at me without looking up.

"Take that as a no," I muttered under my breath.

Cracking my knuckles, I popped open Betty's hood.

A 326 V8 fitted with a four barrel carb. God, just thinking about it got me excited, one day I would get this baby to run and run hard. Betty was far from being the racing machine she _would_ be. It made me work on her harder, waiting for that day. Mimicking Burke, I disappeared under the hood, rag sticking out my back pocket and jamming to the radio in the back. It wasn't long before I was lost in a world of grease, metal, and pure ecstasy.

Cartman stopped by, figuring I was here since I didn't meet him after school for a ride home. Not that he usually gave me one, douche bag. I usually ended up getting a ride from Kyle or ended up just walking. Storming away, swearing and flipping me off after I threw a crescent wrench at his lard ass for saying how perfectly poor I looked covered in grease and oil. Still, I had been laughing so hard, I hadn't noticed the full Orange Slurpee he had "accidentally" left on the dash.

I worked on Betty until the sun had long disappeared past the horizon and had to use lamps for light. I would have stayed longer, all night even. If Burke hadn't threatened to fire me if I didn't leave immediately. He reminded me of Stan, in all his motherly nagging glory.

Seeing how I live in the coldest place on the planet, it was no surprise that my slurpee hadn't melted. I gleefully sucked it down on the walk home.

Orange has always been _more_ than a favorite color to me. Superheroes have their theme songs, so I think of orange as my theme color.

My favorite issues of Playboy had always been the ones with the orange covers. I wore my orange hoodie daily. I planned on having Betty painted "General Lee" Orange when I finally got her running again. Not to mention, I usually found myself with an orange clad Raisins Girl, or two.

Now, as I was finishing off the last of my icy delight, I found myself thinking back to the fiasco that had happened at school.

No thanks to Butters.

I was considerably calmer than earlier and took a different approach on my view of what had happened.

Damn, I'm a genius.

I should be the next Dr. Phil, become a millionaire. Throwing the empty plastic cup into the ditch, I came to the conclusion that the reason I had been so consumed by Butters was simply this...

I was very little the last time I had seen "Marjorine" and in the confusion of my youth I had been infatuated with her. Then in the passing years I had done everything in my power to avoid her.

So, when, after all these years I see Butters, looking incredibly like _her_. It was only natural to react the way I did, confused by past memories.

"Hey Stud, what are you doing out so late?"

That was the second time today I had been pulled away from my thoughts of...Butters.

I turned around to face the questioner. Finally, today's luck really was starting to turn

Milly.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." I pulled on a seductive grin to go along with my tease, she stepped closer.

Damn, she looked good. She had to, she was a Raisins Girl after all. Watching those orange shorts slowly ride up, with each step towards to me. I was ready for some action.

I pinned her to the brick wall of the closest ally way. Her legs wrapped around my waist while I ground our hips together. My mouth attacked her throat, earlobe, collar bone, anything and everything but her lips.

That was one thing I never did, kiss on the lips. I wasn't there for any kind of connection, except for one in my jeans, and I sure as hell didn't want one. Kisses meant an emotional connection, something I didn't want or need. And, my 'no lips' rule always worked perfectly to my advantage.

Milly let out a low seductive moan when I found her sweet spot, right under her chin. I took advantage of it and pressed my hips slow and rough against hers. She melted against me for a moment before arching herself back against me, and brought her painted lips greedily to my throat.

This was why I did it, this was what drove me mad, when they attacked.

I admit, maybe, that's a terrible reason for doing what I do and sleeping with all the girls I have. But it's incredible when they bite, rub, kiss, and take control, that's what drives me over the edge.

If she wasn't dominate enough then there wouldn't be a second "play date" and she would quickly be replaced.

Again, probably a terrible reason to dislike relationships, because I hadn't found someone good enough in bed. But, it made sense to me, who needed love when you could get high on the passion.

I pulled away, feeling extremely guilty and let her down. Milly was, to say the least, surprised that I had stopped our heated liaison. She opened her mouth to protest.

I pressed a finger to her now bare lips, thinking of a way to explain why I stopped when it was just getting good.

There wasn't an explanation, I couldn't even make up a reason. In fact I felt fucking insane for doing what I had just done.

"A little preview for next time..."

It worked, she grinned, bringing her hand to my throat and rubbed.

"Lipstick," she said honestly, I nodded.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I turned away, depressed. In the same direction I had before Milly showed up. I was just a few yards away when she shouted, "nice bandaid!"

Goddammit!

I glared down at my feet the entire way home. It wasn't going to do much good just complaining to myself and I knew it. Instead, I tried to make shapes with my warm breath in the cold air. When I finally got bored with that I stared up at the sky, gazing at the stars, expertly avoiding running into anything.

I kept my thoughts on the stars. Playing connect the dots in my mind until I reached my front door.

There was always that one moment, outside my house, where I would just stand there. I was cold, shivering even, but it was ritual. I would think back at all the times I could have left, moved away, or even become rich.

Then right there, I would almost turn around to never come back, but I never did.

I took a deep breath, gripped the handle and stepped inside.

Kevin was out cold on the living room floor. I thought about just stepping over him and heading to my room, but I couldn't. I dragged his heavy ass to the couch and covered him with a blanket.

Family is family. Yeah, we fight a lot, scream, yell, hit, but when it comes down to it I would choose them over anything. We've always been there for each other and always will. The _only_ people I would consider caring about more than my family would be Cartman, Stan and Kyle.

That reason being that they, themselves _are_ apart of my family. Them, all of them, they were _the_ reason that I would walk inside instead of turning from my house and just disappearing forever.

--x--

"Oh Kenny," her voice was soft and distracted.

I just smiled as I nibbled my way down her exposed neck. She squeezed my shoulder, pressing up against me as she arched her back. The touch, her touch was light, still, I felt the heat burn through my clothes and body.

Her shirt was already unbuttoned to the bottom so I gave my fingers the job of brushing and teasing slowly across her exposed stomach. The more my hands brushed against her skin, the more she brushed against me. Sending me those oh-so familiar heated, electric bolts.

As my lips neared her chest she stopped me, grabbing me by the collar, she pulled my face up to meet hers. Our eyes locked and I was mesmerized. Leisurely, she unzipped my hoodie and tossed it to the floor.

A sly smile spread across her lush lips, causing mine to part.

"Kiss m-" was all she could say.

Eyes closed, I hungrily pressed my lips to hers. She tasted sweet, like honey. The thought caused me to run my hands through her honey blond hair.

"Fffffff-uuckkk," I took in a sharp breath.

Her hand had found it's way down to my unbuttoned jeans. I gasped, closing my eyes as she rubbed her palm against me. Somehow, I was able to concentrate long enough to attack her lips once again. This time exploring it, my tongue running across the roof of her mouth.

I couldn't help myself from pressing into her palm, increasing my hardness. God, it felt amazing.

Now, it was her turn, I dropped my hand down, skimming her inner thigh. Her expression mimicked my earlier one. Gently, I grazed my fingertips against the skin under her skirt.

"_Marjorine_..."

**--x--**

"FUCK!"

I couldn't breathe as I opened my eyes, unsure of where I was.

My room...

A dream, just a goddamn dream.

My shirt clung to my chest and I ran a hand through my damp hair. That's when I noticed my problem.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, shaking. I was almost in pain, I wanted, _needed_ release. I couldn't remember a time I needed release this bad. Not except...

My thoughts were interrupted when I got what I needed. A low groan escaped from deep within my throat. Gripping the counter top to steady myself, I shook with pleasure.

It was refreshing, after cleaning myself up to some splash cold water on my face. I stared at my dripping reflection through the cracked mirror. I stuck my tongue out and peered into my mouth's reflection, pulling down my bottom eyelid and just made faces. My hand slapped up against my forehead, rubbing against something smooth. I lifted my bangs to see it, a plain lime green bandaid with tennis playing Hello Kitties all over it.

The green kinda reminded me of Marjorine's nails.

It was starting to be 4th grade all over again.

Taking a deep breath, I ripped off the bandaid and angrily threw it in the trash, leaving the two butterfly bandages.

**--**

Well there it is, Chapter 2, what do you think? Now, I bet you are wondering what I was talking about earlier about a question for all my readers? Well here it is.....

_Do you think I should post Butters' point of view? Do you want to know what he's thinking...whats going on in his head?_

Tell me what you think...I already have it planned out on how I would do it. I just can't decide **IF **I should do it; so I'm asking if you would like to read Butters' side of the story....

After I read your answers and decide what you guys would like. I'll post my decision on my author page. So be sure to check it out!!!

Cassandra


	4. Chapter 3

**Note:** **Major** thanks to all of my reviewers **PandaShark**, **Nyix**, **GuiGUI12**, **SangSeiku**, **xTweekTweakx**, **PuffleKiss**, **fujyoshi8059**, **FXL**, **lovecuts**, **Faithful Wings**, and anyone I may have forgotten. I love you!

And an extra thank you to everyone that added me to their watchers *coughstalkerscough* list.

I hart you guys!

Sorry it took so long to post, if you are keeping track of "A Forgotten Dream" as well, then you probably already know that school was keeping me waaaaay busy. **BUT** since school is over you can expect the next post to be NO WHERE NEAR THE SAME GALAXY of a wait....if that made any sense what-so-ever.

So yeah sorry again and I'll make sure you won't have to wait this long again!!!

In this story the boys have A and B days in school. Meaning that one day they have 4 classes and then the next day they have 4 different classes.

**Also**,if you didn't know, "A Forgotten Dream" is the companion fic to "A Golden Opportunity." :3

I posted it as a completely different story for those of you who didn't want to read Butters' point of view on all of this. So, you don't have to worry about it now :] BUT there are some things I'll talk about in AFD that I won't talk about here and vice versa so it's your decision if you want to read it or not.

**One more thing I don't know if I've said this or not but I have nothing against gays or Jewish people, nor do I judge people on the color of their skin. Everything in this story is just for the story, so please don't get angry at me.**

Enjoy the story and keep up the reviews! Thanks *mwah*

_**READ ABOUT MY LITTLE CONTEST AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!**_

**--x--**

I groaned, trying to ignore the odd thumping coming from somewhere in the house. I did not want to know who was making it or where it was coming from. After a few minutes of waiting I finally realized that what ever was making that noise was not going to stop anytime soon.

"Kenny get the door, it's probably one of your stupid friends anyway," the yell came through the wall from the room next to mine.

"Screw you Kevin!" I yelled back.

Barely awake, I glanced over to the blinking clock on my windowsill, 10:07.

Who the hell would be pounding on my door at 10 in the morning on a _Saturday_?

"KENAYH!"

Of course...

Grumbling to myself and stumbling over my own feet I made my way to front door. If he didn't shut up soon, I was going to murder him and bury the body in Montana where it would never be found.

I opened the door mid-knock, "What the hell Cartman?"

He lowered his hand, "Finally, I've been out here for hours. It's fucking cold."

The fatass wasted no time in pushing past me and into my living room. He made himself comfortable on the wobbly couch in the middle of room, throwing one of his legs over the arm rest.

"Make yourself at home lardass," I grumbled to myself, still angry about being waken up before noon on a weekend.

After shutting the door I stumbled over to him, a haze of sleep still surrounding me. Kicking his fat leg to the floor I asked his reason for disturbing my beauty sleep.

"Go throw on some of your ratty clothes, we're going to J-mart."

I scoffed, folding my arms across my chest, "Why?"

"We just need to go, I need to pick up some...stuff" he said, stretching out to lay across the entire couch.

"Dude you woke me up on a _SATURDAY_, you know my only day off. No school, no church, no work, and you decide to come here to get me to walk your fatass to J-mart. Next you'll be saying you want me to hold your hand across the street."

"Goddammit Kenny, look," he pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "If you come with me I'll give you a 20."

I rolled my eyes.

"I get a paycheck now remember? I don't need your money," I said smirking.

"B-b-bu-but _Kenneh_...you're my best friend," he said pulling out his half of _our_ BFF necklace.

Dammit all to hell.

My smirk quickly disappeared, I can't believe he still wears that thing. I mean I still have mine but its not like I wear it every goddamn day. Still, Cartman knows that necklace is my weakness. No matter what he wants I usually give in when he pulls out that thing. I can't help it, every time I see it, it reminds me of all the shit we've been through together. All the stuff he's done for me, even though most of the time he "can't recall whatever the hell I'm talking about."

Sighing, I ran a slim hand through my hair and headed for my room. Cartman followed, knowing all too well that he'd already won.

After slipping on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt I reached for my hoodie at the foot of my bed and paused. There it was on my window sill, my half of the necklace. I groaned inwardly as I reached for the stupid thing, and then poof, suddenly I had it fastened around my neck.

"I knew you loved me," Cartman grinned.

"Shut up fatass, I'm only going because I need to get some uh...fuck."

Cartman just laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day that the Kenny McCormick would need to buy a good fucking. Usually you're the one selling."

"Oh fuck you lard bucket!" I stomped out of my room heading for the front door, flipping him the bird over my shoulder.

"Whoa, I don't roll that way man."

"Ha!" I laughed, "you'd roll anyway as long as it was down hill."

"Eh! This is all muscle," he called back behind me.

We climbed into Cartman's shiny new Camero, his mother had bought him after convincing her that getting him a car would actually _help_ him get to school and on time.

Yeah, right.

The ride to J-mart was pretty routine, name calling, insult throwing, lover bashing. Of course, when I stepped into the 'currently you don't have a girlfriend or a lover territory,' I got my head bashed into the passenger side window.

I was still rubbing my head as we made our way from the parking lot to the store.

"You're lucky I'm not bleeding asshole."

The moment I walked through the automatic doors and into the cool shopping center I knew I was doomed. I had carelessly forgotten that Butters, a.k.a God's personal torture device for me, worked as a cashier at J-mart.

Ever since that stupid thing in the locker room I had been constantly running into Butters EVERYWHERE. In the hallways, out for lunch, walking around town, I even had him in 4 of my classes.

So I, of course, acted like nothing was bothering me as I would casually turn around and head back in the direction I came, tell the guys that we should go somewhere else to eat, or just sit at the desk farthest from his.

I couldn't help it, every time I saw him I would just panic. All I could ever see was Marjorine, my Marjorine.

No...I didn't even want to go there.

But my heart wouldn't stop pounding in my chest and my hands would get all sweaty as the temperature rose. It got so bad one day in class I even took off my hoodie, which of course didn't help in any way. The whole class just stared at me as if I was sick or something, and to make matters worse those cerulean eyes remained on me for the rest of the period.

To say I did not sleep well that night was an understatement, and I was beginning to think my whole idea about childhood memories just coming back to haunt me was wrong. But only a tiny bit of me could even dare to think that.

"Token! That's not funny!"

I silently swore at the sound of that voice.

"Ooof!" I stumbled forward as a bucket of lard crashed into me.

"EH, Ken' the hell you doing?"

I ignored him stepping off to the side of the entrance searching the registers.

There, at the last register stood Token and Clyde talking to none other than Butters.

As soon as my eyes landed on the blonde, I clenched my fists. Her-his hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, tied off with a hot pink ribbon. He wore a pair of tattered blue jeans and a black shirt dotted with some sort of pink design.

I was barely aware that fattie was still talking to me all I heard was rabble rabble rabble.

I should have known that with my luck that Butters would be working today. Someone up there had it out for me.

"What!?" I asked turning my attention to Cartman as he stepped into my line of view.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, I was right! You do have a boner for Butters!" He grabbed onto my shoulder to keep from falling over as he laughed.

I looked over his head back to the registers...and mentally slammed my head against a brick wall.

Butters must have heard his name because looked up from his conversation with Token and Clyde. He eyed me for a moment then a small smile spread across his face as he waved.

Token noticed Butters' distraction and turned to follow his gaze while Clyde continued to talk to the oblivious blonde cashier. Smirking, Token nudged his best friend in the ribs and pointed over to where Cartman and I were standing. After turning to say something to Butters and being waved off Token and Clyde made their way over to us.

"Hey guys!" Clyde wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lighty squeezed for a manly hello.

Clyde had always been the overly friendly one of Craig's tight knit group of friends. That is until Butters joined them. But you couldn't fall for that super nice nature, Clyde was one hell of a fighter. He came pretty damn close to kicking Craig's ass and that was hard. Trust me, I know.

The only two people ever to actually beat Craig in a fight was me and the Tweekers. I can't remember what caused either fight but it was pretty damn intense.

Me and Craig landed in the hospital for a couple of days halfway through sophomore year. But that was nothing compared to the week and a half hospital stay Tweek had caused for the both of them the year before. I swear that kid drinks rocket fuel and just tells everyone it's coffee.

Cartman's snickering and little comment brought my mind back to the conversation.

"HAHAHA Kennah's got a boner for Butters!"

Damn you fatass, shut your pie whole...

Token cocked an eyebrow at me and Clyde started snickering.

"Yeah right Cartman. Kenny is all about the 3 B's. Boobs, Babes, and Breasts."

Token rolled his eyes, "Same thing moron, sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend."

Sticking his tongue out at Token, Clyde shot back with his own insult.

Hahaha...yeah the babes. Blonde hair, blue eyed beauties. I found myself looking past Clyde towards the cash registers but I caught myself and turned away.

"Uhg, let's just get your shopping done," I grabbed the front of Cartman's jacket, dragging him farther into the store. The guys stood there, confusion plastered on their faces.

"Later," I called back.

"What the hell Kenny?" Cartman pulled out of my grip.

We had reached the clothing department, far away from the cash registers.

"I thought you were in a hurry to buy shit. So don't complain to me when I'm just trying to be a good friend by helping you do what you need to do."

Cartman narrowed his eyes suspiciously then huffed and pushed past me.

Sighing at the momentary peace I followed after him.

**--x--**

"What the hell fatass?!" I screamed, a couple of mom's pulled their children away from the aisle we were in.

I was ready to rip all of my hair out. We had been walking around the _same_ damn store, in the same damn food department for how long you ask? Oh I'll tell you, _2 fucking hours_.

Cartman looked over at me innocently, "Yeeeeeees, Kenny-poo?" he asked drawing out the E in yes.

Kennny-poo? What the...no...I refused to be sucked into his stupidity.

"Are you gonna buy something or not? Because if you don't find something to buy in the next 4 minutes I'm going to murder you."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try," despite the comment the fatass headed straight for the health care department.

Down the second aisle, farthest row, middle shelf...

"Oh hell no, NO! Seriously, you dragged me all the way here for fucking CONDOMS?!" I felt as if I was going to spontaneously combust right there.

"Yep," he smirked and casually walked to the front of the store.

I followed behind slowly, making strangling gestures with my hands at him. Then swore to myself I _would_ kill him and be taking a trip up to Montana as he walked right to Butters' check out stand. He paused a few feet away threw the box at me then proceeded to pull and shove me the rest of the way to Butters.

I stumbled to the counter, nearly dropping the box.

"Oh well, hey there Kenny!"

God, why did he have to sound so excited to see me, especially when he looked so much like _her_.

"Hey."

"Is that all you're getting?" Butters asked pointing to the box in my hands.

"Uh.." I looked down at the condoms suddenly embarrassed.

It was stupid really, it wasn't as if it was the the first time I had bought condoms. Hell no, I was careful. There was no way I would risk getting sick, not with Hell's Pass being the only hospital for miles.

Still, I couldn't help it as I automatically reached for a pack of gum and spewed the only thing I could think of.

"These are for the fatass, the gum is mine," I stated, turning to face...nothing.

My head swiveled around searching for my _former_ best friend.

"Eric headed out the door a little bit ago."

I turned back to Butters, "Oh."

After nibbling on her bottom-his bottom lip for a bit Butters busied himself by scanning my two items.

"Uh...heh..umm..."

Marjorine looked cutely back at me, "Yeah?"

I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts out of my head.

"I never said thanks...ya know...for Monday. So um, yeah...thanks."

Butters giggled and reached out moving the hair from my face to examine the cut. His fingers ghosting along my future scar.

"You're welcome Kenny," Why did she have to say my name like that? "Be sure not to open it back up before it completely heals or else you'll have no chance to avoid a scar."

When she pulled her hand away I let out the breath I wasn't aware of holding as I nodded. My head felt warm and tingled, the thought sending chills down my spine.

"If you rub it with Coco Butter it should prevent any scar from showing up. But, you'll have to rub it on every night for a while..."

As Butters spoke I turned my attention to his outfit, finally able to tell what the little pink things were on his shirt, hearts. While I was very obviously checking out Butters' shirt I noticed something I hadn't before, a white name tag.

BUTTERS was printed across it almost covering the entire tag. But off to the side, barely visible in what seemed to be fading pencil was some sort of writing. I narrowed my eyes trying to read the message left by another, seeing as how Butters' handwriting was no where near that chicken scratch.

"Ken-Kenny?"

I looked up, pulled out of my chest staring, "Yeah?"

Shit, was this like the 10th time I was caught staring today? Again, I felt myself mentally slamming my head against a brick wall.

"I-I asked if you were ok?" Butters asked worriedly, his cheeks dusted pink.

Nodding, I reached into my pocket, pulling out some cash, "How much do I owe?"

This time it was my turn to feel the heat rush to my face as I caught Butters staring at me.

"Butters?"

"Huh? Oh applesauce, sorry about that Kenny. It's $4.38," he quickly turned his gaze to the floor.

Handing over a 5, I shrugged off the tingling in my stomach, pulled my hood over my head and returned my attention to Butters' name tag. There was a design between Butters name and the other word, it was hard to make out the faded pencil though.

I sighed giving up, but then it clicked...the hearts on his shirt. I looked back to the tag and sure enough it was a faded drawing of a heart.

Son of a bitch.

Grabbing, my bag I bolted for the door with Butters called after me about my change. Without looking back I told him to keep it. I don't know why I was so what if it was a heart? Not like there was a name after it...was there?

Fuck, I shouldn't even care.

It could have said 'Butters hearts applesauce' for all I knew. I scoffed to myself, what did I care?

I didn't.

When I finally made my way to the car I leaned against the side, my arms folded on the roof. I was doing everything possible to ignore the mental battle going on I my mind about Butters' stupid name tag.

Cartman had been leaning against his door waiting and was about to slide in when...

"Hey lard bucket," he looked over at me then copied my pose on the roof of the car.

I continued, "What was the point of coming out here. We both know damn well that you have like 50 condoms stuffed in your drawer at home. Speaking of which you owe me 3 bucks for this box."

"Eh, just trying to kill some time. We're suppose to meet Stan at the jew-fag's at 2," he shrugged his shoulders.

"The hell Cartman?! If that's the case then you could have just come to get me at 1:45, instead of harassing me on a Saturday to drag me to this fucking store!" I threw the bag of condoms at his head and silently cursed his hockey skills when he caught it in the air.

He tossed the bag into the back seat of his car then gazed back at me with fake puppy dog eyes.

"Can't two best buddies ever hang just for the sake of hanging out. Even if it's in a store?"

I rolled my eyes, there I was thinking that I don't know maybe he had something secret thing planned, but no.

Just him being the same old fat pain in the ass.

"I hate you..."

Cartman laughed at that, "Ha! You're faggy ass loves me."

He slid into the driver's seat and shut the door. For a second or two I seriously debated about spitting on, denting, or keying the asshole's car.

The window rolled down, Cartman's voice floating out of it.

"Get in before I leave your ass," he called before turning the car all the way on.

I opened the door and slid in, mumbling about what a _great_ best friend he is.

"Don't forget you owe me 23 bucks now asshole. For coming along on this stupid trip and buying your goddamn condoms," I kindly reminded him as we flew out of the parking lot.

**--x--**

"You're late fatass, what did you get stuck in the car door again?"

"Fuck you jew-fag, don't push me."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, your fatass wouldn't move an inch."

"You son of a bitch," Cartman threw a punch at Kyle.

The red head dodged it mostly, fattie's fist barely grazing the side of his face. Instantly, Kyle threw his own punch, slamming into Cartman's jaw. Groaning, the hockey player launched himself at Kyle hoping to get him in the gut.

It continued on like this for a few minutes, both throwing punches, trying to kick or knee each other. Whatever worked.

Both got a few good hits in, but most of their attacks barely grazed the other or just completely missed. It was to be expected. They had been doing this dance longer then I could remember and though neither would admit it...they didn't really want to beat the shit out of each other. It was more of a game to them. A game that had been going on so long that they couldn't stop it even if they wanted to.

Which I highly doubt they did.

Suddenly, fatass pulled away.

"Wait, wait time out," he said, signaling with his hands for a time out.

Kyle narrowed his eyes then ever so slowly lowered his fists to his side.

I knew it was coming, Stan knew it too, we locked eyes momentarily before it happened.

Cartman was faster then I expected. With breakneck speed he slammed his own foot down onto Kyle's causing him to yelp.

"Hahaha I win!" He sighed in cheated victory and turned to face me and Stan. "If you'd like to know what really made us late just ask Kenny. He could barely keep it in his pants when he saw Butters the fag at J-mart."

If looks could kill, Cartman would have died years ago.

I thought about yelling at the fatass or even beating him to the ground like I've done in the past. But all thoughts shot out of my mind as I caught sight of a murderous red head behind him.

"You fat bastard now you're gonna talk shit about Butters?!" he screamed and tackled the fatass to the ground.

I couldn't help but laugh, clutching my stomach as I watched them roll around on the floor. When Kyle locked Cartman in a choke hold, I had to wipe the tears from my eyes. That is until I felt someone's gaze burning holes into me.

Stiffening, I looked over to my side to see Stan watching me intently, ignoring the fight going on at our feet.

Shit.

I knew what was coming and I had to avoid it at all costs.

"Just don't even start Stan," I held my hand up to his face in a stop motion.

"Tch," he moved my hand to the side, taking a step towards me. "Dude, what's going on between you two? What happened Monday at gym? Butters came late and you didn't even show. Then the next 3 days you're walking around with those butterfly bandages on your forehead. Not to mention you've been avoiding him like the plague whenever you see him. Did you get in a fight? I didn't think Butters had it in hi-"

"GAH!" I pulled the drawstrings of my hoodie to hide my face, in a Kenny version of a purely Tweek moment. "Dude, Stan. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

I huffed, before quickly adding, "Idon'twanatalkaboutherok?" and turned my head to the side.

"Her?"

Fuck. I mentally slammed into my fast forming best friend again, Mr. Brick wall.

I knew he was going to push the topic more, but finally somebody up there decided to give me a break and I thanked them. As he started to speak again the rolling blob, known as the Kyle/Cartman weekly activity, caught him by the ankles, throwing him to the ground.

But, I took back my thanks the instant Stan hit the floor and was pulled into the blob. Because obviously somebody still had it out for me as the growing blob decided I was it's next victim. And, before I knew it I was pulled into the flying limbs.

Somebody caught me in the head with a foot and I felt the newly closed gash on my forehead rip open and swore. The sight of my blood caused the other 3 to freeze where they were and look to me.

"HAHAHA, Damn Kenneh, what the fuck happened to you, HAHAHA."

After throwing a punch that I was pretty sure would give Cartman a black eye for the rest of the year, I turned to Kyle.

"Got a bandaid?"

**--**

Well that was an interestingly weird chapter if I do say so myself. Shhh...I know that Kenny didn't get ready by like brushing his teeth or anything but he's...uh magic yeah. He was automatically ready for the day even though he just woke up. Kenny didn't even realize that he knew what Butters' handwriting looked like. And he didn't catch himself a few times when he referred to Butters as Marjorine. Plus he's finally starting to notice how much he really does stare at Butters!

And what was up with Cartman? Was the trip to the store even needed? Oh yes it was, why you may ask? Well, you'll have to wait for the next few chapters to figure out why cuz I'm not telling! :3

Ok so here is the contest-like-thingy info...

_**If you've been reading "A Forgotten Dream," then you know that Butters lost his virginity this year in the story. So the contest question is who do you think Butters lost his virginity to on the Forth of July?**_

Here's a few hints that probably won't help you but I thought it would be funny to put them anyways:

_-The person is either a boy or a girl. (Butters may be gay but think about the girl who is his best friend...Bebe is known well for being, for lack of a better word, a slut XD)_

_-The person is someone Kenny knows, but then again Kenny knows a lot of people. (especially girls lol)_

_-Really, it could be just about anyone from South Park._

**Tell me who you think it is and the winner/winners will be put into the next chapter! :]**

**(one guess per person && if you win I'll PM you for details to be put in the story)**

If you're wondering why I would ask you that here instead of in AFD...well...it's because you're going to find out in the next chapter!

Also if you haven't noticed I spell blond...blonde. It's because I took French and that's how they spell it and now blond looks so wrong when I write it. So it is now blonde. Haha.

And, does anyone remember if it's "rabble" or "ramble" that the crowds in South Park say. I just can't remember...

I also noticed that I started to ramble here and there, sorry about that. But at least you get to hear some background on some of the characters this way! Uhg...now I'm starting to ramble here.

I'll just see you at the next chapter...bai bai :D

Cassandra


	5. Chapter 4

**Note:** **Major** thanks to all of my reviewers **jusAgurl93x, Mizuni-no-neko, Veluxious, Keenon, stanxkyle1267, ChildOfLily, Shuuheifan69, His Little LabRat, fujyoshi8059, Rebirth Ethos **and anyone I may have forgotten. I love you!

Okay so official sorry to everyone that waited and waited annnnnnd waited for the story. A lot of things have been happening with college, family, and then I even lost inspiration for a while. And then I thought well hell that's pretty bitchy to everyone that enjoys the story. I mean I hate it when authors just disappear or just stop working on a story all together. I'm sure a lot of you feel the same way :(

So on a happier note I am back and I'm not going to say when I'll post chapters I'll just tell you this...

**I WILL finish AGO even if my hands fall off doing it!!!!**

Also this is the chapter has Veluxious, Keenon, and Mizuni-no-neko's cameo appearances. Guess what since you guys are in this part of the story then of course you're going to be making appearances in AFD!!!

**p.s.** Keenon: This is not the surprise that I was talking about...that will come later.

**p.p.s.** His Little LabRat: I don't know how you slipped under my sight but you did :( So I'll pm you for the details of your cameo in the next chapter! :D

Enjoy the story and keep up the reviews! Thanks *mwah*

**--x--**

If I thought that mine and Stan's little conversation at Kyle's would end there, I was very wrong.

It was Thursday...THURSDAY!

Yet, every chance he got he cornered me, trying to get information. Luckily, Kyle usually saved me by dragging Stan off to study for our end of the quarter finals.

There was also my dreams which were getting worse and worse every night. And by that, I mean I could remember every single detail fucking bright as day! To say the least, I had not gotten enough sleep the past week.

Then there was the lardass who was currently PMSing since Wendy still hadn't gotten back with him yet.

So all in all, my week had been crappy so far.

BUT, first thing on my mind when I walked into South Park High was to figure out how to get rid of the stupid dreams.

I needed to talk to somebody, anybody, preferably a girl. Girls always have the answers when it comes to dreams, feelings and crap. My eyes scanned the hallway, the first person they landed on was Bianca a.k.a. Bee.

Bee was the band queen and one of the few girls in the school, I claimed to be my friend. Her blonde hair and blue eyes usually got us mistaken as siblings the times we hung out together. Yeah, she would know what to do--

I froze, standing on either side of her was Pip and Damien.

Shit.

It wasn't that I was scared of Pip and Damien, hell no. It was just the last time I interrupted a conversation between those three; Damien invited me along to their "sleepover." And no matter how epic I thought hooking up with Bee would be; she wasn't going for it. I walked away with a concussion that day.

Yep, it was better if I found someone else.

Heading farther down the hall I spotted Kenzie, another one of the few girls I'd call friend, leaning up against the lockers. Of course Stan and everyone just HAD to be less than twenty feet away.

To hell with it.

I was taking the chance.

"Hey gorgeous," I said, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Kenny," she smirked before pushing my hand away, her hair falling back in front of her eye.

"I need your opinion on something...or are you too busy drooling over Tweekers?" I nodded to where the kid stood next to Kyle; as Craig and fatty decided to arm wrestle.

"Screw you McCormick," after a pause she added, "what do you want?"

"Knew you loved me."

"On with it."

"I've been having these...dreams lately and I want to get rid of them."

Kenzie shot me a quizzical look, "Sex dreams?"

I frowned, "How the hell do you always do that? What are you psychic?"

She waved her hand as if she was actually erasing my comment from the air, "What about them?"

"It's the same chick every night...for a little over a week. We'll be in different places every time but we never do the same thing twice. The-they just keep getting longer, and more intense. Like the other night she had a thing of bananas and then she took my--"

"Whoa! Just stop there! I do not want to know where that story is going," she said, holding her hand up. "Look I'm not as good with dreams as Bee is-"

Nodding, I glanced back down the hall to where Bee, Pip, and Damien still stood.

"But," I looked back to Kenzie as she continued, "I think it's obvious if you want to get rid of the dreams, well, then sleep with her."

"And what if this chick isn't real?"

"Then you're pretty much out of luck," she laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alright, alright...I dunno really but I guess if you slept with someone that looked like her. Or imagined they looked like her then it might work."

The bell rang.

Fuck.

Heading towards my first class, I threw Kenzie a quick wave of thanks.

In the middle of the room Val stood at Butters' desk and from what I could tell the she was showing off a new bunny hoodie. After I 'broke' Butters little heart in the 8th grade she right up came up to me and slapped me!

The little brunette surprised the shit out of me. A few weeks later I returned the favor and beat the shit out of some douche trying to put the moves on her. Ever since then she's been the little sister I never talk to.

Still, it irked me when she started her nervous giggle.

God can't the little fag tell that she likes him? Hell knowing Butters, he probably likes her too.

HA, like I care.

Rolling my eyes at the couple I brushed passed Butters and headed for a seat in the back. Someone that looked like her, remembering Kenzie's words I looked up at Butters and shuttered.

Yeah right, that will never happen.

Turning towards Val she caught my eye and gave me a friendly nod. I reluctantly returned the gesture.

I scoffed.

What's so great about her hoodie anyways? It's white-mine's orange!

Nobody ever cares about my jacket.

I growled and zipped up my hoodie as I glared at hers. Mumbling about her stupid bunny jacket; I slammed my head down against the desk and then groaned. Lifting it again I rubbed my forehead, I had forgotten about the gash. It had finally closed completely a day or two ago but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt.

And thanks to the fatass I could already feel the bump from the forming scar.

Glancing up I found myself staring into Butters' cerulean eyes. I groaned again, this time for a completely different reason. Dropping my hand to my lap I set my head down _softly_ on the desk this time and closed my eyes planning to sleep away the period.

"Eh Kenny!"

No such luck.

I turned my head to the side, not bothering to lift it from the desk and watched Cartman slide into his seat.

"Can you believe that slut? I bet she's sleeping with that English fuck Gregory, the little bitch."

Oh god.

I closed my eyes and drowned out the rest of what he had to say.

**--x--**

"Kenny? Kenny you need to wake up. Class is over."

"Huh?" I mumbled drowsily as I lifted my head off the cool desk.

Rubbing, my eyes I yawned, "Thanks dude."

"You're welcome."

That was _not_ Cartman's voice, it was way too feminine.

I blinked and sure enough standing over me was Marjorine with a sad look on her face.

"S-see you later Kenny."

Before I could say anything she turned and headed down the aisle. I watched her hair sway back and forth along with her hips as she made her way to the door where Bebe was waiting.

"Come on Butters were gonna be late for Art."

Together they disappeared out the door.

Wait...what?

I blinked again realizing that it was Butters I was talking to. Looking around the classroom I found it completely empty. That fat asshole left me here alone with Butters.

Bastard.

School, uhg.

Thankfully the rest of the day was a blur. I slept in every class after finding someone to wake me up, not wanting to repeat first period.

Since my naps were only about an hour long my dreams were short and innocent. The worst one was during second period, Marjorine had thrown herself at me. But Val shook me awake before anything happened.

I did not need to be running to the bathroom in the middle of class.

Yawning and giving her a thumbs up, "Nice jacket," I called as I headed out the door. Forgetting all about my earlier hatred for it.

Third and fourth period flew by with me and Marjorine not getting any farther than kissing; thanks to Kyle and Bee.

I was starting to feel that maybe my luck had changed.

That is until Stan spotted me.

He cornered me in the parking lot and practically dragged me to his car.

Once seated Stan locked the doors forcing me to gulp.

"Look Stan I love ya man, but don't rape me."

"What the hell are you talking about Kenny?"

"Dude! I've seen this movie ok. This is where you drive me off to some back woods dirt road and rape the shit out of me--"

"God dammit Kenny," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to rape you! I want to talk to you about Marjorine."

"What are you talking about Stan?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

I may have slipped a few times but I never said anything about Marjorine to him.

"Kyle told me."

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Kyle told me you kept saying Marjorine during third while you were passed out. You've been either spying on Butters or avoiding him like the plague. Then last week at Kyle's you mentioned a 'her'. So I just put two and two together."

"Stan, you're wrong."

But he ignored me, "Then I started thinking about that time we made Butters dress up as Marjorine and you were acting the same way then. And with Butters' hair and the way he dresses, it's hard not to be reminded of 4th grade."

"Stan..."

"So it's pretty much obvious that you're in love with Butters."

I felt my jaw slowly drop, staring at the smug look on his face.

Then I scoffed, "Seriously dude? You actually think I'm in 'love' with Butters?" I made quotation marks in the air with my hands, "That's just sick, he's a fucking guy, you know I'm not into guys."

The grin on Stan's face began to drop.

He thought for a moment then replied, "Then you're in love with Marjorine."

I groaned this was ridiculous, love? Especially with someone who doesn't even exist?

Yeah right.

I decided to ignore Stan's comment and changed the subject to much more interesting things.

"How are things with Anne, Stan?"

He turned away from me, looking out the window. Lately, whenever his girlfriend's name came up he would get all quiet.

"This isn't about me Kenny, it's about you," I rolled my eyes at that remark.

Of course he would dodge any of _my_ questions.

"Just think about it about it Kenny."

Alright now he was starting to piss me off.

"I don't give a shit, Stan."

"He lost his virginity this year."

I ignored the tightening I felt in my chest, "Big deal--pretty much everyone in town has lost their virginity. Hell, even Ike lost his."

Again he ignored me, "It was to another guy."

"GOD DAMMIT! Like that's a big fucking surprise, we've always know Butters is a fag! Look Stan I don't give a flying fuck about Butters, okay? If you care so much why don't you go fuck him?!"

Stan sighed then nodded, I opened the car door to get out.

He stayed silent for a while before finally speaking, "I guess that's a good thing then, seeing as how Butters has a boyfriend anyways..."

I froze halfway out the door, gaping back at the football star, "What?"

A small smile formed on his lips, "Butters is dating Clyde. They've been official since April, I think. That's what Bebe said anyways."

Clyde?

Butters is dating Clyde...since April?

I released my grip on door handle, pain shot through it up to my arm signaling how hard I had been gripping it.

"Like I give a fuck who that little fag fucks around with," I spat at him before slamming the door and walking away.

Pulling my hood over my head and stuffing my hands into my pockets; I headed down the side walk.

What the fuck was Stan's problem?

Like I actually gave a shit that Butters lost his virginity and probably to his gay ass boyfriend Clyde.

You know what? Fuck all three of them, they can go to hell.

And me in love? That's just bull shit all that sappy love crap is for girls and pussies like Stan, Craig, and Butters...

Is Butters in love with Clyde?

I swore at my own thoughts.

God, I just wanted to rip all of my hair out.

"Hey Babe need a ride?"

I looked up to see Milly hanging halfway out her window.

"Hey," I said quietly.

She grinned, "Looks like you could need a little relaxation. Get in."

I popped open the car door and slid in, my eyes took their time roaming over her. She wasn't wearing her raisins uniform this time, instead she wore a tight white button up t-shirt and a short black skirt that was inching it's way up her thighs.

Milly stepped on the gas.

"Not working tonight?" I asked.

"Nope all free and my parents are out of town for a week."

"Perfect."

Just the kind of break I needed.

**--x--**

As soon as we stepped into Milly's house I attached my mouth to her neck. I slammed her down against the couch. Dotting her flesh with my mouth, I slid my hands leisurely up her shirt and slipped her bra over her breasts.

Milly squirmed and moaned as my fingers found her nipples. Her hand slid down my waist and brought my hips crashing down to hers.

I pulled back from her neck as the friction she was created caused me to take in a sharp breath.

Feisty.

Returning to her neck, teeth grazed skin when she called out my name. Only it wasn't her voice that I heard, it was Marjorine's.

Kenzie's words from earlier wormed their way into my mind.

"Imagine she looks like her..." I whispered.

"Did you say something?" Milly panted.

"I can't imagine how sexy you look with all your clothes off."

Milly pulled me down to her and whispered hotly into my ear, "Why don't you find out?"

With that I pulled her down to the floor, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling off her bra as she got comfortable. She pulled the zipper of my hoodie down with her teeth and slid if off my shoulders. I threw it against the wall along with my shirt and brought my mouth down to her chest.

My hand slid down her body and under her skirt. Fingers pressed against the dampened...lace.

I smirked and rewarded her choice with a press from my fingers.

She cried out at the sudden attack and my eyes flicked to her face.

Suddenly, there was no more Milly it was just Marjorine.

It was her long golden hair that I ran my hands through. Her blue eyes that watched me as I slipped my hand under the lace and brought her screaming with my hand.

And yet...I knew it wasn't her. It was Milly's dull green eyes that stared back at mine.

But when Milly pushed me onto my back, I saw Marjorine.

Marjorine was the one to undo my jeans and pull them down along with my boxers. And it was Marjorine that took me into her hot mouth.

I hissed and bit down on my lip to keep her name from escaping.

To think about it was confusing and erotic.

There was Milly using her talented tongue to please me. Yet, it was Marjorine that drove me mad with ecstasy.

I felt the pressure build inside of me and shook with pleasure while she continued to suck until I had relaxed, panting on the floor.

When I felt her pull away I reached for my pants pulling a small package from my wallet. She took it from me, tearing it open with her teeth. Then proceeded to put the condom on with her mouth, the action was more than enough to have me throwing her to the ground and crawling on top of her.

My fingers crawled up her legs, gripping the lace and pulled her panties down then toss them away.

Deciding to leave the skirt on, I pushed it up and in one swift movement entered.

It was Marjorine who screamed my name and gripped my shoulders as she released.

And it was Marjorine who whispered "I love you," as I crashed onto the floor next to her.

I smirked.

Kenny McCormick doesn't love.

I folded my arms under my head as I thought to myself. Staring up at her cream colored ceiling, Marjorine wrapped her arms around me and fell asleep with her head on my chest.

Oh yes, I'm definitely going to be spending some more time with Milly.

**--**

Now on to my other stories so I don't get murdered by the rest of my readers. D:

So until next time!

Cassandra


End file.
